To Live Again
by XFullxMoonX
Summary: 3 Years. 1,095 days. 26,280 hours. 1,576,800 minutes. 94,608,000 seconds. “I win…” They should’ve known Light had a plan … Warning Major Spoilers Inside AU
1. Prologue

Sorry to all my previous readers, but re-doing my story confused me so much that I decided it would just be better to repost it. I have finished writing it, I just don't have time to get on very often. I'll post when I can, but there are no promises… we see how those went wrong……… Sorry for the lost reviews, I really appreciate them and they helped motivate me to finish this story.

**To any new readers**; there have been a few notable changes here.

1) I've decided to 'switch' Near with L. In other words, Near did something stupid and got himself killed while L stayed alive – yes, Mello is irrevocably dead. LONG LIVE KING KIRA!!! Mwahahahaha!!!

-cough- 2) This is going to be a short story, each chapter is only going to be about 1 and ½ pages on Word. Sorry to disappoint but I neither have the genius or the creativity to make this a novel length fic. It's only to express how I thought the Manga should've ended.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Death Note. If I did, this story would be the ending of said Manga…

Thanks Chozo-Warrior for being my wonderful Beta-reader.

* * *

**Prologue **

"Di- ...will I die?" His pained words echoed through the room. What a silly notion, how could _he_ die – he was to be the God of his new Utopia! "Am I going to DIE!!" He was more frantic this time, desperate. There was still so much for him to accomplish. His life was unfinished.

"That's right, in 40 seconds time…" Replied the Death God as he revealed Light's name scrawled inside the Death Note's page.

"D…die…" The concept was… foreign to his mind. Light had delivered Death to the unworthy – never had he imagined himself on the receiving end of "_Justice_".

"By a heart attack, it has been decided." Ah, the irony..

In that moment, a thousand thoughts flew through Light's mind, just as a thousand thoughts vanished, a paradox… Die?...

"….No... I don't want to…" He couldn't even speak it... "I don't want to die!"

How could Ryuk _betray_ him? The pain of the bullets paled in comparison to the shock of this discovery. Ryuk… _why_?

"Five..."

"...please" He plea fell on deaf ears.

"Four" Like the ticking of a clock, his time drew short… "Three"

"Two" It was almost over.

Light looked up, his face impassive. Shadows danced on his features as a dark light shone from his eyes. "...I Win."

His words echoed in the otherwise silent room. Penetrating. Only then was the eerie smile on his face revealed.

Ryuk looked curiously in his cock-eyed way. L's heart skipped a beat, his eyes narrowed – _this… was all part of a plan_…?

* * *

I'm posting the next chapter so you have a better idea of the story. 


	2. Resurrection

Here's the _real_ chapter one!

Thanks Chozo-Warrior for being my wonderful Beta-reader.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Death Note. If I did, this story would be the ending of said

* * *

_Chapter One_

**Resurrection**

3 Years. 1,095 days. 26,280 hours. 1,576,800 minutes. 94,608,000 seconds. "I win…" These words had perplexed him. Ever repeating. Ever warning of a greater plan than the first. It had taken many people, and a disconcerting amount of variables and coincidences to bring Light to justice. Far too many. It had all been a plan, but not L's. Light had constructed a scheme inside a 'flawless' plan. He had known exactly what would occur months before the events were to take place. Three years and this was all L had been able to find. "I win.." In death? In life? In what? How had he won? Or was it figurative? Did he mean he won in the sense that he had caused more of an impact than World War II? How did he know the future?...What had he planned?

L studied the stacked candy on the table. Slowly, it teetered back and forth, ready to fall. One small breath was all it took; the chocolates fell, one plummeted past his line of vision. _Into where_? Something had gone awry during his plan. _When_..? What had been his fatal error? He realized he bordered on obsession... he should stop. That line had already been crossed. They all knew that.

* * *

It's strange how we – as humans – can harbor such negative emotions without truly knowing why we feel the way we do. Misery and pain weigh heavily, nearly consuming us. It is an epidemic. An epidemic known as depression. Misa Amane trudged down the empty street, shrouded in this self-defeating cycle. She could not recall 'why'. She had led a successful life thus far… and then she lost all interest in everything. The doctors all had varying opinions: "she worked too hard", "She'd had a bad childhood", "It's an early midlife crisis". Would they ever just agree on something?... Depression… And yet, life moved on. Day in. Day out.

_A noise_. Her thoughts cleared, and if only for a moment the dark fog dissipated slightly. She saw a book. A black book bound in leather with a white inscription – _Death Note_. With these words, thoughts began to form – they were at the edge of her grasp, fleeting memories long forgotten… She slowly approached it. It fit so perfectly in her hand.

Memories came flooding back. Like a cold wave. She inhaled a sharp breath… 'Kira'… 'Light'… Tears filled her eyes as she hugged the book closely… he was gone. Everything fell silent, as if to honor his memory.

This was the reason for her depression. A shaky hand caressed the book. _Why is this here?... _Her heart skipped a beat,_ Rem_? Without really seeing, Misa glanced around. The street was devoid of people. Sunlight began to pierce the dark clouds.

A form. She blinked, clutching the book tighter. The sun's rays bleached out the figure. She squinted, barely able to make out the features. _He looks like a_... _God_…

Realization dawned on her. "…Light…."

* * *

The sun set in the Human World on the final day. The three years had ended. Dark wings spread over the Shinigami World, like an omen of ill will. Rage. _I will not suffer that mortal any longer… it is time_. 


	3. Déjà Vu

Thanks for all the reviews! After reading them, I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer so here's the next chapter:

By the way, I forgot to seperate the parts in the last chapter... sorry for any confusion, but it's fixed now!

Thanks Chozo-Warrior for being my wonderful Beta-reader.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Death Note. If I did, this story would be the ending of said manga.

* * *

_Chapter Two_

**Déjà Vu**

It's not easy to track a suicidal serial killer who seems to disappear into the shadows themselves. That is to say, it wouldn't be easy for just _anyone_… L sat on a chair, contemplating a case while eating mint chocolate ice cream.

He knew she was a female; she had, in fact, contacted the police to explain that she was going to drink the bottle of poison in her hands – the same poison she used to kill her victims. After that he was able to rule out that she followed orders from a central organization: she was too erratic for that. He did briefly question if she could be trying to copy Kira, but quickly threw out the idea. He found his thoughts wandering back to Light's alternate identity much too often these days…

He was shaken from his revere when someone walked in. L looked up, moderately annoyed – he didn't like to be disturbed. A man stood before him, looking as if he'd seen a ghost. L quickly forgot his frustration. "The Chief of Police is on the phone – he says it's urgent."

"Send him through." _Why do I have a sinking feeling about this…_?

A compartment on the wall opened, allowing a small television to rise up. The screen flickered to life. The man nodded in greeting, L returned the gesture even though he knew the man couldn't see him.

"We seem to have another epidemic sweeping through the jails."

L didn't reply, he could almost sense what was coming next…

"197 prisoners have 'mysteriously died', supposedly of heart attacks… The cases are scattered across the world, though we are certain that they were all major criminals. We've tried to keep it from the public – but the media is already catching on…"

He _knew _it… "This doesn't bode well… collect the team that worked on the Kira case – an 'epidemic' _indeed_…"

* * *

Light sat leisurely at the table with Misa, he was much too relaxed, though his companion didn't seem to notice or care. They had decided to go to a near-by café. 

"Are you sure no one will overhear us?" Misa was uneasy.

"This room is built in such a way that any noise will be absorbed by the walls or projected back towards its creator. There is no way anyone can hears us." Was Light's nonchalant reply.

He remembered when he was here with 'L', recalling in particular their conversation. He openly scowled at the memory.

Misa noticed the change in his expression, "Are you alright, Light?"

He brushed off his thoughts, "I'm fine."

Misa was appeased by his reply, and quickly changed the subject, "I'm so glad you're back! I missed you so much… I didn't know what I would've done if I had to live any longer without you!" Tears began to well up at the thought.

Light looked deep into her eyes, "I thought about you every moment while I was gone… you're all that got me through the day sometimes. It's nice to finally be with you again."

His voice was so sincere; Misa's heart broke at his words. "But we don't ever have to be separated again! Together we can rule the world, and create your Utopia!" Her desperate tone was evident.

"Yes we will. Together, nothing will stand in our way… Now, its time that the world learned of my return."

"What can Misa Misa do to help you?"

"Just one thing…"

Light bowed his head; his hair concealed his malicious grin. _This is working perfectly – she's just as gullible as ever. It's always good to have someone who will do _**anything**_ for you. It's only a matter of time. The world will not be deprived of my Utopia, or it's God…_


	4. Judgment

Thanks Chozo-Warrior for being my wonderful Beta-reader.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Death Note. If I did, this story would be the ending of said manga.

* * *

_Chapter Three_

**Judgment**

Time was of the essence now, this had to be stopped. L waited until he had everyone's undivided attention before beginning, "I'm sure you already know that a new Kira has appeared."

A collective nod from the small group confirmed his thoughts. "We have to find this new 'Kira' before it gets out of hand. Rumors are already spreading. If we don't end this quickly, I'm afraid we'll have our hands full."

"But how are we supposed to find him?" Questioned Matsuda.

"Unfortunately, we can't until he makes his first move. If this copycat is anything like the original, he'll begin to leave us clues soon… then, it's only a matter of time." Despite his confident tone, L couldn't help the doubts that crept into his thoughts. _How will it end this time?_..._ Will Kira keep coming back no matter how many time's I've beaten him_?

* * *

The people of Tokyo crowded around every television in fearful anticipation. It had been announced by the Sakura TV station that a new 'Kira' had appeared, and that at 1 pm., they would broadcast a tape sent to them earlier that day. Some could hardly contain their elation that Kira had returned, others believed it was a hoax, and still others dreaded the cold, relentless fury he would unleash upon the world…

The hour drew nigh. Newscasters repeated over and over their earlier message, there was nothing more for them to say… Finally the long awaited tape aired.

The screen turned black for a moment, only to be consumed by static. A single name was etched into the screen 'Kira', emphasized by the elegant script in which it had been written. Moments later, a distorted voice boomed over the speakers, it was _him_… "This is Kira… I have returned now to bring justice to this world of sin. The time of retribution has come. My Utopia will rise from the ashes of your sullied existence. Let this be a warning to all those that would sin – my wrath is absolute, you will _not_ escape…… L. Try what you will, you will not stop me. I _will_ be God…" That single phrase echoed through every mind in Tokyo. The screen faded into static once again, and was soon cut off.

Everyone stopped in that moment. No one knew what to believe anymore. Then, the chaos began. Voices fought to be heard over the mass of noise and panic. "Has he really returned?" "I told you it was a prank!" "It's the end of the World?! **Run**!"

* * *

L sat at the front of the room, completely still. Kira's tape had just been broadcast, he _was_ back… L paled considerably at the thought. It was chance that they caught him last time, would they be able to do it again? No one in the room said anything for a long time – 'surprise' was an understatement.

Finally, Matsuda spoke up, "What... do we do now?" he tore his eyes away from the blank screen to look at L.

L didn't reply, but the question snapped him out of shock. _Does he know who I am? He must! But, wouldn't I be dead already? Is he toying with me_? L was uneasy about the thought, his toes moved of their own accord as he began to analyze. There were only two options. _Either Kira has defied physics and come back from the dead, or someone on my team has leaked information to the new Kira, _Both thoughts were far fetched, though things were never 'normal' when Kira was involved. _During the broadcast, Kira only addressed me as 'L', perhaps he is only trying to pressure me by making me believe that he knows my identity while waiting for me to reveal myself or make a wrong move_. It seemed more logical then someone on his team leaking information _But I'll be cautious; it's too early to rule anything out. If someone _has_ leaked information, it would stand to reason that the new Kira sees me as his biggest threat… but how did he get a Death Note? I destroyed all of them, and it is highly unlikely that Light had one hidden away… It is always possible that another Shinigami dropped a Death Note, which happened to be picked up by a follower of Kira, however impossible that might seem – Kira is never to be underestimated_.

Silence dominated the room for several minutes, everyone was careful not to disturb L as he battled with his thoughts.

"This might prove to be troubling…" His voice was soft.

_And so it begins_…


	5. First Strike

Thanks Chozo-Warrior for being my wonderful Beta-reader.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Death Note. If I did, this story would be the ending of said manga.

* * *

_Chapter Four_

**First Strike**

Shadows danced as dusk fell across Tokyo. Silent wings carried the invisible form as he searched. Distant clouds of darkness gathered, thunder and lightening already battling in their midst. _So this mortal has decided to rule his own realm as well? If he thinks to mock us, I will show him what happens when the rules are so blatantly disregarded_… The charade would end. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

The office was empty once again. L sat at his desk, watching the sun's last rays fall across the room. Kira's message still played in his mind. '…my wrath is absolute you will _not_ escape…L.' It seemed like a threat, _or is it a challenge_? Regardless, this had to end…

A theory had formed some time ago. L thought it over once again. _Misa could be behind this. She was the closest to Light, she would be the most likely to want to carry out his wishes_. The only thing he couldn't understand was why she would wait this long to put her plan into action. Three years was a long time, unless she knew she should let things die down, and in doing so divert anyone's attention from herself… _That must be it_…

With the press of a button, L paged Watari. The man entered soon after.

"You wanted something, Sir?"

"Call Amane Misa. Set up a meeting."

"In person?"

"…Yes…" His eyes narrowed. He knew the risks, but this was the only way he could tell if she had a hand in the plot.

Watari's reply fell on deaf ears, L had already returned to his thoughts. Now he would know, _once and for all_.

* * *

Misa rushed about her apartment's tiny kitchen. She had never been very good at cooking, but she wished to celebrate Light's return with a feast. She'd spent the latter part of the afternoon shopping, and was now throwing the finishing touches together. Light sat quietly on a chair; he had been wrapped up in his own world for hours. Misa didn't mind, but she hoped he would appreciate her efforts.

The phone rang. After cleaning her hands with a towel, Misa answered, "Hello?"

Surprise lit up her features, "…Watari?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Misa saw Light's head lower even farther.

"Ha, ha! Long time no… talk… I didn't think I'd ever... hear from you again…" She hoped her cheery tone didn't sound too false.

"Um… sure. Uh, where would you like to meet?" What could this mean?

"Okay, I'll be there…Bye…"

The distinct sound of the phone receiver being placed on its base was the last sound in the room for several moments. Misa was both shocked and terrified. Had she revealed something she shouldn't have in the tape? Would Light hate her now? She chanced a look at the one in question. He hadn't moved. She couldn't imagine what might be going through his mind.

Slowly, his head rose, a malevolent smile played across his face. His eyes held a spark, "How… predictable."

* * *

A figure made of the shadows themselves loomed in the darkness, the storm's fury raged all around it. Its eyes were alight with anger. _It is I who you must fear, _Mortal_, and I alone. You cannot escape your own punishment. I will break you_! A pair of red eyes glared at the unsuspecting city. Lightening split the sky as thunder tore the air. The figure disappeared into nothing… 


	6. Set Up

I think there are a couple of important questions that I should answer for the readers:

**Pure Shikon**: No, the figure isn't Ryuk – you'll find out who it is soon, but I don't intend to bring Ryuk into this.

**Sir Gawain of Camelot**: Technically the entire series defies physics! But, I do have a good explanation for it – you guys will just have to wait and see…

Thanks Chozo-Warrior for being my wonderful Beta-reader.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Death Note. If I did, this story would be the ending of said Manga.

* * *

_Chapter Five_

**Set-Up**

Misa sat uncomfortably between them. Light and L. The former thinking of how ironic the situation was and the latter waiting for an unknown sign… completely unaware that the very one he searched for was right behind Misa.

"So… L… is there any particular reason you've asked to meet me… in person?" Questioned Misa.

"Actually, yes." He paused for a moment, "Have you seen the new 'Kira' tape-?"

"Do you think I'm the new Kira?" Inquired the woman, clearly hurt by this implication.

Behind her, Light smirked; _she really is a good actress_…

"Don't take it the wrong way. We can't dismiss any possibilities yet." L assured the 'distraught' woman-in-question.

"If I happened to be the new Kira, wouldn't you be taking a rather big risk meeting me in person?"

"Kira can't be allowed to run around as he pleases this time, that's why I'm willing to risk everything to catch him before this gets out of hand."

"What can I do to help?" She inquired suddenly. She could feel Light's disapproving glare – she wasn't supposed to bring it up so abruptly, was she?

She could see L's face change slightly, she'd really messed it up…

* * *

There. He was definitely in _that_ building. He wouldn't get away this time. Walls and doors meant nothing to him as the shadow phased through all in his path.

* * *

Light knew he was close now. _Shizuki_…

"Get out now." Instructed the human Shinigami. They had discussed what to do if something went wrong.

Misa gave no response as she programmed her phone to call itself. She looked at L apologetically, "Excuse me."

"Mushi-mushi, Misa speaking." A pause, "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot! I'll be _right_ there!" She closed the phone abruptly, standing immediately after.

"I hope you'll excuse me, but I'm needed somewhere else."

"I understand."

Grabbing her purse from the small booth, Misa noted with surprise that Light had already left.

"Good-bye L and good luck on the Kira case!" She said as she practically ran from the café.

L sighed heavily. _I guess I won't be coming back here for awhile_… A sudden chill wrapped itself through the air. _But this definitely raises the chance that she is Kira, even if I don't have any real proof yet_.

The chill dissipated as quickly as it came.

* * *

Sorry for the huge delay, expect a chapter up tomorrow for your trouble!


	7. Intrigue

Thanks Chozo-Warrior for being my wonderful Beta-reader.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Death Note. If I did, this story would be the ending of said Manga.

* * *

_Chapter Six_

**Intrigue**

The shadow observed a young couple in the corner of the café. But the human Shinigami was no where to be seen.

"What an honor." Stated a cold voice.

The shadow turned, Light stood mere feet from him.

The human continued, "To be graced with the presence of the high and mighty Shizuki, Keeper of the Rules. Tell me, what has driven you to walk the streets of the Human World?" Light's face was impassive, but his tone was laced with mockery.

"I have come to make you pay for your crime. A Mortal can no more rule the Shinigami World than a Shinigami can rule over humans."

"If you had the power to stop me, Shizuki, you would have..." Light laughed hauntingly as a thought occurred to him, "In fact, L has a greater chance of stopping me then you."

Shock at Light's audacity kept Shizuki from replying.

Silence.

"Good-bye L and good luck on the Kira case!" Called out a cheery voice as its owner rushed from the café.

Shizuki turned, _so that must be 'L'_. But now was not the time. He returned his attention back to Light, only to find no trace of him. _Coward_.

* * *

Misa's mood had significantly increased as she walked toward Light, who waited for her just down the street. 

"I don't recall instructing you to wish him 'luck' on the Kira case…" He wasn't angry but… smirking…?

"I figured he could use all the help he could get!" She exclaimed happily.

People began to stare oddly at the woman, speaking to 'air'.

"You shouldn't draw so much attention to yourself. No one else can see me." Reprimanded the human Shinigami, but his smile was evident.

_He's in a pretty good mood today_!

* * *

L sighed once more before standing. He quickly paid the tab and left, Shizuki watched, intrigued. 

_This human looks… odd… but there appears to be nothing extra-ordinary about him. What did he mean_?

_Had this human come close to defeating Light? The enemy of my enemy is my friend_…

* * *

The next chapter, as promised. Hope you liked it! 


End file.
